The One and Only
by Kim-Kaguya
Summary: Fuwa Sho is injured while saving Kyoko's life, and during his recovery time he comes to realize the depth of his feelings for her. Meanwhile a new twist has been added to the rolls of the brother's Heel. Setsuka was abandoned as a baby and taken in by the Heel family, however, Cain is the only one aware of the truth. This story takes place after Chapter 200 from the Manga.
1. Chapter 1

A deafening explosion blurring my vision. A rushed force slamming against my body. A crashing sound. The Ringing in my ears muffling the voices of the crew running towards me. And this pain, this excruciating pain.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Oh no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening.

- Call an ambulance.

- What should we do?

- Don't move them, It could be dangerous.

- Is he breathing?

- He is still conscious.

- Sho, stay with me. Look at me Sho. You have to stay with me. Can you hear me?

- How about her, Is she ok?

- She is losing consciousness. Kyoko can you hear me. I am losing her.

Flashback:

Sometimes running away is not the best choice, but run away I did at the first opportunity. I knew my heart could not take another week next to him, not after he whispered those words in Setsuka's ears.

(Quote from Chapter 200: Setsu, I am bad… No matter if its love for animals or even in the heat of the moment. I shouldn't have interacted with another woman other than you. It wont happen again, so please be happy again.)

Words that would melt away any resolution left in me to lock away my heart once for all. I wanted those words to be real. I wanted them to be meant for me, the real me. But it was all an act. And as he held me in his arms, I just wanted to cry. I wanted to bury myself in his body and hold him as tightly as he held me.

Wrapped in his warm embrace I wanted to tell him how I really felt. Just then I opened my eyes and met his piercing gaze. President Takarada stood before me staring at us, or more like studying the situation.

He was definitely up to something. Deep down, I knew nothing good could come out of this, but it was an opportunity sent from the heavens and whatever it was, I would readily accept it.

Three days later:

Knock, knock. Door opens slowly as Kotonami Kanae steps in.

"Good Morning... Mogami-san?" She says tentatively.

"Moooookoooooo-san!" Replies Kyoko excitedly. Kotonami walks towards her and sits on the side of her bed as she lets out a breath of relief.

" I see you are feeling better!" She said raising one eyebrow. "Do you have any idea how worried we have been? You were unconscious for the past Three days, although there were no physical injuries to your body. The Doctors couldn't explain why you wouldn't wake up. Still you kept running high fevers and I heard you even became delirious at night. Good thing I didn't have to deal with that..."

"You took care of me?" Said Kyoko with big bright happy puppy dog eyes as she realized how this situation had brought their friendship a step closer together.

"Ugh, don't look at me with that disgusting face. It wasn't like I volunteered for it. Plus, we all took turns. She replied as she poked a finger to Kyoko's forehead to push her head back down on to the pillow In order to avoid the mushy hug Kyoko was so desperately trying to give her.

"Took turns? Who took turns?" Asked Kyoko with a puzzled look.

"As a matter of fact..." She said with a devious smile. "Yashiro-San and I took turns in the morning; however Tsuruga-san stayed with you throughout the night, for the past Three nights. I tried to cover for him but he was adamant he had to stay.

"Tsuraga-Sempai?" Kyoko's face turned bright red. She knew she had been dreaming about him the previous night, she could still remember the feel of his skin, the softness of his lips, the cool sweet taste of his mouth. Thoughts of him brought on the release of many little Kyoko devils to joy in taunting her mind. How much of this dream could have been true? How would she face him next time they met? She didn't even want to think about it. Taking a hold of her pillow and waving it around she manage to do away with the evil little things.

"What in the world are you doing?" Said Kanae. The look on her face clearly stating that she thought Kyoko had lost her mind.

"He he. Nothing... I thought I saw a fly." She replied with a sheepish grin.

"Fine, so let's cut to the chase. What were you thinking going back to film another video for Fuwa sho?"

What was I thinking indeed thought Kyoko. Still she knew exactly how she had ended up there, but that was not an explanation she could ever say out loud. The truth was that getting away from Tsuruga Ren had played a major roll in her decision but once she read the script she knew she could never decline. It was her dream and it would finally become a reality. She would be the damsel in distress, a beautiful princess, in a beautiful gown, who gets rescued by a knight in shining armor.

"I know it seems crazy, but I don't regret doing it. My other rolls were starting to get to me and truthfully I desperately needed this break. I needed something totally different that would inspire me and lift me to new levels. I knew this would be a roll that would open doors to new characters and even though I didn't want to work with Sho, I knew that my hatred for him was lacking in comparison to my love for the roll. I was so engrossed in my character that I even forgot that Sho was the Knight in shining ar..." her words died in her mouth as she realized , Fuwa Sho was standing in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2 - In the Blink of an Eye

The One and Only

Chapter 2 - In the Blink of an Eye

"Good morning Sho. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that they have taken the feeding tubes out and I can finally eat properly. The morphine was great but the itching was driving me nuts. So now it's just me and the Lortab." He replied then slowly sitting up he took a deep breath and winced from the pain. "Breathing doesn't hurt as much. The Doctor said my lungs where fine. I will have to be extra careful to avoid the broken ribs puncturing them. Other than that I am on the fast lane to recovery!" He finished with a sarcastic tone.

"And exactly how fast is that lane?" She replied as she set yet another fan made flower arrangement on his bedside table.

"Well, the Doctor has already predicted that I will have a vacation break of about one month. Then, I can start with short interviews or fan meets and work my way from there. So, I guess you will have to rearrange my schedule."

"Done." She replied as she scribbled a few notes on her note pad. "I heard from the nurse that Mogami-san is awake, and that…" she couldn't finish her sentence before Shotaro sprung from the bed. A gasp escaping his mouth as a stab from pain shot through his chest. "What do you think you are doing?" She said terrified.

"I want to go see her." He replied as he made his way to the door.

"At least put a shirt on" His manager shouted running after him and missing the opportunity as he shut the door on her face.

He tried to run but the fast movements were killing him, as he rounded the corner the nurse from the atrium scolded him and told him to slow down or he would hurt himself more. He ignored her completely and continued his way towards the elevator and impatiently began to press the button until it finally opened. Pressing the 9th floor he then pressed the close door button as if his life depended on it. Finally the elevator reached its destination and he made his way to her room. Stopping at her doorway, he let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't until that moment that he realized exactly how worried he had been for her. Looking at her smiling face he let his body relax and leaned against the doorway. He smiled inwardly at how stupid he felt, this girl who had been nothing but a servant to him, had put him through hell. He still could not believe that he had risked his life in other to save her. He had been furious with her just minutes before the accident, he tried to convince her to go to dinner with him, he even threw in the excuse of celebrating the successful completion of his new video but she kept going on and on about not having time to speak with him because she was running late for a meeting with Yashiro and Tsuraga sempai. Thinking about it now, it still made him angry.

Flash Back:

"And cut. That's a wrap!" Shouted the director.

"Mogami-san… Once again you did beautifully. Thank you so much for your hard work." Said the wardrobe manager.

"Oh thank you, I am so excited; I can't wait to see the final product!" She returned her costume and as she turned to leave, she bumped into Shotaro's chest making him loose his balance. He wrapped his arms around her as he regained his ground, but once composed a devilish grin took form on his lips, and he quickly took advantage of the situation at hand.

Slowly he ran his hands down Kyoko's lower back, making her fully aware of him. Outraged Kyoko pushed him with all her might and began to walk away, she was so immersed in her argument with her Kyoko subconscious little devils that she failed to notice the indoor crane that was breaking down a portion of the stage. As the cables came rushing back carrying stage panels the director yelled. "Mogami-san watchout!"

In a blink of an eye Shotaro had jumped in front of Kyoko and wrapping her in his arms he turned slightly taking a full blow from the panels which sent them flying across the stage and slamming them against the balcony's rail and then down on to the ground. A stabbing pain ran down Shotaro's flank as he tried to move to check on Kyoko's condition, but he couldn't see her face. His head began spinning and his eyesight was blurring. Someone was talking to him but the sound of their voice drifted in the air, then everything went black.

Back at the hospital in Kyoko's room:

"What were you thinking going back to film another video for Fuwa sho?" Hearing his name brought Sho's full attention to the scene before him. They were speaking about him? Really? He leaned forward a bit still leaning against the door way and quietly continued listening in to their conversation "Well, Well, she actually enjoyed acting as my princess." He thought fully enjoying this bit of good news.

A small sound brought Kyoko's attention to the door and for a moment she was startled to find Shotaro standing there. He was barefoot and wearing nothing but pajama pants and bandages wrapped around his chest. His hair was a mess, his face was pale and his eyes look tired. As she wondered what had happened to him she remembered that Sho had been the one who had saved her life, it took her a moment to gather the courage to thank him, and before she could say anything she heard Moko-san say…

"That's what I call an uncomfortable silence... I will step out for a bit and let the two of you to talk." As Kotonami began to stand up Kyoko's mouth dropped wide open. She wanted to tell Kotonami to stay, to not leave her alone with this beast, but her words would not come out. To her relief the man by the door soon replied.

"There's no need, I was just passing by. Well, I will see you around." He said his voice lacking energy and enthusiasm. Then lifting his hand to wave goodbye, he turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3 - Skipped Beat!

The One and Only

Skipped Beat

It was no use. He would not be able to sleep. Once, twice, three times he pressed his hands to his face, and ran them through his hair trying to clear the images from his head, but it was futile. He pushed himself off the bed and made his way to the bathroom; he leaned on the sink and began to splash water on his face, then stared at himself in the mirror, his thoughts once again, were drifting to the previous night.

She had been running a fever again; the nurse came in and gave her yet another dose of Motrin to keep her temperature down. She checked her vitals and took her blood pressure, then after making some quick notations on her chart, she quietly left the room.

Still her fever had been so high that Kyoko kept mumble ling in her sleep words that where barely audible. Ren could not avoid feeling helpless. He wanted to make her feel better but there was not much he could do. Sitting on the side of her bed he reached his hand out and touched her forehead, then brought his hand to his own. She was still running a fever.

In the darkness of the room, trying to be as quiet as possible he made his way to the bathroom and prepared a basin with water. He turned on the light and as he stepped out, he slightly closed the bathroom door allowing enough light to drift in to the room so he could move around quietly.

Grabbing a small towel from the table, he walked back towards the bed and set the basin on a near side table. He rolled up his sleeves and then turned towards Kyoko. Carefully he pulled back the covers and rolled up her shirt sleeves, and pajama pants up to her knees. Then praying to the heavens that she would not wake and misunderstand the situation, he undid the first and last two buttons of her shirt and then pushed them open.

His face flushed bright red at the sight of her skin. God she was beautiful. He stopped moving. What was he thinking at a time like this? He was here to help out not to let his mind wonder into some secret desire of his. He took a deep breath and manage to get his mind to relax, then went back to the table, grabbed the towel and dropped it in the basin allowing it to soak for a few seconds.

Slightly draining the excess water he took the wet towel and softly pressed it against her forehead, cheeks and around the neck. A drip of water from the towel rolled down her neck, to her chest and in between her breast, and he cursed the moment he had decided to leave the light on when he left the bathroom. The water glistening in between her milky white skin and against his better judgment demanded his full attention and called on to his deepest desires. This task would prove to be harder than he had anticipated. Clearing his throat he tore his eyes away from her chest and took a few seconds to compose himself. He originally had intended to moisten her belly as well, but after what he had just seen, he knew that he didn't have the confidence or the strength to control his thoughts or even worse, his actions.

Pushing her shirt close he turned toward the basin. Wetting it once more he worked on her arms and legs. He set the towel down and pulling she sheets over her body, he brought his hand to her forehead once again. The cold press seemed to have brought her temperature down. She had finally quite down and fallen to a deep sleep. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and let out a sigh of relief. He stared at her sleeping face and felt a deep satisfaction that he had finally been able to help her get some sleep.

Wetting the towel one last time he folded it carefully and pressed it against her forehead leaving it there. Being extra careful not to wake her he sat back down on the visitor's chair and leaned his head back. It was a nice reclining chair in which he was forced to sleep for the past three nights. He was exhausted but couldn't bare the thought of leaving her.

It was a good thing LME had intervened and had her admitted to this private hospital where only the rich and famous had access, otherwise he would not have been able to stay with her and still keep the media from making a big spectacle of the whole situation.

Still he was worried about his roll as Cain Heel, never in his life had he come off to the staff as irresponsible and as unprofessional as this, this type of action was against every single one of his principles and although his character gave leeway to be as careless, inconsiderate, unprofessional and as irresponsible as he may want to be, he still felt uncomfortable with the situation and felt bad that they had to delay filming for that whole week. He would definitely make it a point to apologize to the director as soon as possible and work harder to make up for the delay as an indirect apology to the staff.

He could still remember their faces as his character Cain Heel took Setsuka in his arms. They were utterly shocked at their open display of affection. He remembered how Setsuka had relaxed in his arms, it felt so natural, it felt like home. A place where they both belong. He also remembered the way his heart sank as she pulled away and he was able to read in her eyes how scared she was. And the fact is, he was scared too, not because president Takarada was there watching them, but because they both knew one day this characters too would come to an end and they would both be left feeling lonely and empty inside.

She looked up into his eyes and gave him a smile. One that said everything will be alright; we will work this out somehow. Then giving him a kiss on the cheek, she walked away. Lost in his thoughts, he couldn't remember when he finally fell asleep, but the way he had woken up he would never forget.

"Hmmmm, what a beautiful sight!" Said Kyoko as she climbed on his lap and straddled him, pressing her bottom on his hip, and then slowly running her hands through his hair. He opened his eyes softly and for a moment stared back at her. Was this a dream? He closed his eyes again. "How can you sleep so soundly, when my heart is so restless over you?" She said softly. Tentatively he opened his eyes again, still dazed from his sleep he reached up to touch her face. Is she real? Slowly he touched his hand to her cheek caressing down her neck and arm. She felt so real under his touch. "Do you know what is like to have you so close, but to know I could lose you at any moment?" She said leaning into him and kissing his temple. His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his mouth, he didn't dare to move afraid she would suddenly disappear. "Do you know how angry I felt to see that girl get so close to you and that you had given her attention that should only be mine?" She whispered in his ear as she ran her hands down his chest and found her way underneath his shirt. Her warm touch against his skin sent shivers through his body as butterflies settled in his stomach. "Do you know how much I crave the feel of your skin against mine?" She whispered. Her breath soft on his skin, her lips just centimeters from his. Unconsciously he lifted his head closing the gap between them and touching his lips to hers. First a soft kiss, then another one, by the time he realize what he was doing, it was too late, he knew he couldn't stop. The taste of her lips was maddening and the feel of her breast pressed against his chest was more than he could bear. He brought his hand up to cup her head and kissed her deeply. Soon a moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as she pulled away and he groaned at her absence and leaned back against the chair. "I want you to be mine and only mine" She said as she kissed his neck. "Promise me." She pleaded. Silence. "Promise me" She said once more. "I have always been yours, and only yours will I ever be." He replied kissing her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder her body relaxing over his and as she fell back into a deep sleep she whispered. "I love you, Cain"

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone for their support and for your thoughts and ideas to make a better chapter. Cana99 I tried my best at making this chapter a bit longer, I know this chapter is not that much longer in comparison to the others, but I hope the action makes up for the length.

As for the direction of this fiction, to be truly honest I am not sure myself as to where it will lead, I am a big Ren fan, however I think Shotaro plays a big part in Kyoko's past that cannot be underestimated. Guest 5/10/13 and kitty.0 I also feel bad for Sho. I know we all make sense of peoples actions differently but I believe that Shotarou himself has never understood what he really wants or needs in his life and therefore I feel underneath his ignorance and arrogance he is deeply misunderstood.


End file.
